Solitude
by d'El Quetra
Summary: Sekarang ini ia sendirian. Semua telah meninggalkannya. Kesendirian seperti menjadi temannya sekarang. Ia diam, menatap kembali kayu bakar yang kini sudah berubah menjadi arang. Hitam... sama seperti hidupnya kini. OS. Short-fiction.


_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and various publishers but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

.

**Solitude**

.

* * *

Ruangan itu terkesan gelap dan dingin. Tidak ada penerangan selain dari sisa-sisa nyala dari kayu yang terbakar di perapian. Lilin-lilin seperti dengan sengaja tidak dinyalakan. Tapi satu-satunya sosok yang berada di sana, duduk di kursi goyang di depan perapian, tidak terlihat memedulikan semua itu. Tidak juga terpengaruh dengan ruangan yang semakin lama semakin bertambah dingin. Dengan tegas memerintahkan peri rumah tidak menambahkan kayu bakar di perapian.

"... Kreacher, bawakan minumanku," katanya. Suaranya nyaris menyerupai bisikan. Di antara bayang-bayang kegelapan ruangan, masih bisa terlihat kedua matanya setengah terpejam. Cegukan terkadang terdengar disertai dengan gerakan pelan dari kursi goyang ketika sosok itu menggeliat. Sebuah gelas piala tidak sengaja tergelincir dari genggamannya lalu terjatuh ke atas lantai dan berguling sebelum membentur kaki kursi.

"_KREACHER!" _

Suara raungan marah menggema di dinding ruangan. Satu detik kemudian suara 'pop' mengikuti. Kreacher tampak tergesa-gesa mendekati majikannya. Sebuah nampan yang berukuran hampir setengah tubuhnya sedikit bergoyang. Kreacher tidak tampak ketakutan ketika sebuah tangan menyambar cepat botol di atas nampan. Dengan sigap ia memungut gelas piala, membersihkannya dengan kain yang tersampir di bahu kanannya, dan mengulurkan ke arah sang majikan. Kreacher dengan cepat membungkuk hingga dahinya menyentuh permukaan lantai yang dingin. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"_Mistress_," Kreacher merintih pelan melihat bagaimana sosok itu menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas dengan gerakan yang tidak hati-hati; membuat sebagian besar minuman mengotori pakaian majikannya. Kreacher ingin membantu namun tahu bahwa hal itu bukanlah keputusan yang tepat.

"Anda sebaiknya berhenti, _Mistress_," Kreacher berkata, setengah ketakutan. Segera terdiam mendapati sepasang mata majikannya menatap tajam.

"Keluar dan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Kreacher."

Tahu bahwa kalimat tersebut adalah sebuah perintah mutlak yang tidak bisa dilawan, Kreacher kembali membungkuk dan perlahan beringsut keluar dari ruangan. Kedua matanya yang sebesar bola tenis sekali lagi mengerling ke arah sang majikan. Kreacher meremas ujung kain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia bergetar pelan tatkala sepasang mata Walburga Black dalam diam seperti tengah memerintahkannya untuk segera pergi.

Selama beberapa saat Walburga tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Ia hanya menggoyangkan gelas piala di tangan kirinya sementara tangan yang satu lagi meremas leher botol Wiski-Api. Di dalam kesendiriannya di ruangan tersebut, matanya tidak lepas menatap sisa-sisa kayu bakar yang sesekali mengeluarkan derak pelan sebelum meletup.

Walburga selalu merasa bangga akan siapa dirinya. Ia merasa bangga menjadi seorang penyihir berdarah murni yang dilahirkan di keluarga Black. Ia merasa lebih superior daripada para penyihir-penyihir lain terlebih para Darah-Campuran atau Darah-Lumpur. Walburga bahkan terkadang tidak segan membanggakan bagaimana kemurnian keluarganya—keluarga Black—di hadapan para penyihir lain.

Sama seperti slogan keluarganya; _Tanjours pur._

Ya, keluarga Black adalah keluarga penyihir paling tua dan paling murni di seluruh keluarga yang dikenal. Walburga bahkan sangat yakin darah keturunan keluarga Malfoy atau Crouch pun tidak semurni para Black.

Dan karena itu pulalah Walburga tidak pernah menghiraukan gunjingan yang didengarnya ketika ayahnya memutuskan menikahkannya dengan Orion—sepupunya sendiri. Hal itu tidak penting bagi Walburga karena asalkan mampu mempertahankan kemurnian di dalam keluarga, menikahi sepupunya sendiri sama sekali bukan masalah.

Ia tidak pernah mencintai Orion. Tidak sedikit pun. Walburga mengakui hal itu sendiri. Perasaan itu tidak dibutuhkan olehnya atau Orion. Sejak kecil ia sudah mengenal laki-laki itu. Mereka hidup dan besar bersama di Grimmauld Place Nomor Dua-belas. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Orion seperti mengenal kedua saudaranya. Tentu bukan masalah ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Lagi pula, Orion memiliki pandangan yang sama dengan dirinya. Dunia sihir memang lebih pantas bagi para Darah-Murni dan bukan diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang mengaku sebagai penyihir namun memiliki darah Muggle yang mengalir di pembuluh darah mereka.

Darah kotor memang lebih baik dimurnikan dan dihilangkan dari dunia ini.

Walburga tidak pernah merasa kecewa atau menyesali hidupnya. Ia menikah dengan seorang penyihir berdarah murni. Walburga sudah membuktikan tidak perlu ada cinta untuk meneruskan garis keturunan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kebanggan ketika Sirius Black lahir ke dunia ini. Anak laki-lakinya akan membawa garis keturunan keluarga Black dan menikah dengan wanita dari keluarga berdarah murni.

Semua itu terlihat begitu sempurna sebelum Walburga menyadari bahwa Sirius bukanlah anak laki-laki seperti di dalam benaknya. Ada pemberontakan dalam diri anak itu dan semuanya menjadi semakin buruk ketika Sirius memutuskan untuk masuk ke asrama Gryffindor.

Pertama kalinya, Walburga merasakan bahwa dirinya telah gagal.

Ia tidak pernah menyesal ketika harus mengeluarkan Sirius dari rumah keluarga Black. Walburga juga tidak merasa sedih tatkala membakar nama anak pertamanya dari pohon keluarga Black. Tidak, Sirius bukan lagi anaknya. Anaknya hanya satu—Regulus.

Sepasang mata Walburga mengerling ke arah foto di atas meja tidak jauh darinya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada sosok Regulus. Anak yang tampan. Ciri khas dari keluarga Black terlukis jelas di perawakan Regulus. Ya, anak itu adalah anaknya. Anak emas yang _seharusnya_ menjadi kebanggaan bagi keluarga Black.

Seharusnya sebelum Regulus dinyatakan mati.

Satu lagi hal yang menambah daftar kegagalan Walburga.

Tidak sekalipun dirinya berpikir untuk menentang saat Regulus mengatakan akan bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut. Baik dirinya dan Orion bukanlah bagian dari mereka, namun ia memang mengakui bahwa ideologi Pangeran Kegelapan adalah sesuatu yang diidam-idamkan bukan hanya dirinya namun pada penyihir dari keluarga Darah-Murni. Tidak sekalipun ia percaya ketika pada akhirnya nyawa Regulus menjadi bayaran dari semua itu.

Perasaannya telah hancur. Ia seperti dihantam oleh batu besar ketika mendengar berita kematian Regulus. Satu-satunya anak yang dimilikinya telah pergi.

Dan kemalangan itu semakin bertambah ketika Orion meninggal tidak lama kemudian.

Walburga tidak punya siapa pun lagi sekarang. Sirius telah pergi dan kini hidup bersama para Potter. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu, Walburga sama sekali tidak ingin tahu. Ia tidak peduli.

Regulus dan Orion meninggalkan dirinya itu adalah sebuah kehilangan terbesar. Mereka tidak seharusnya pergi secepat ini. Orion masih belum melihat bagaimana akhir dari ideologi sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan Regulus... anak laki-lakinya bahkan belum menikah dan menghasilkan satu pun pewaris bagi keluarga Black.

Namun... apa yang bisa dilakukan Walburga sekarang? Ia tidak bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Tidak, sihir sekalipun tidak dapat melakukan itu. Ia hanya bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Sekarang ini ia sendirian. Semua telah meninggalkannya.

Kesendirian seperti menjadi temannya sekarang.

Tapi sekali lagi, Walburga seolah berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu. Ia menggoyangkan gelas piala di tangannya sampai isinya hampir mencapai tepi atas gelas. Ia diam, menatap kembali kayu bakar yang kini sudah berubah menjadi arang.

Hitam...

Sama seperti hidupnya kini.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Well, yeah, tidak tahu mengapa pada akhirnya malah fanfiksi ini yang selesai diketik hanya dalam waktu singkat. Err, sangat pendek—like always—tapi terimakasih banyak karena sudah bersedia mampir untuk membaca._


End file.
